Lucky Day
by Deckard Shaw
Summary: #Loli Hinata Hyuga #Pervert Naruto Uzumaki #Lemon with Loli Character #Oneshot #DLDR


_***1-3-2017***_

* * *

 ***Lucky Day***

 **By** **:** **Deckard Shaw Dkadarkness**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer** **:** **i don't own Naruto**

 **.**

 **Warning** **: Ooc Naruto, One shot, Lolicon theme, loli Hinata, pervert Naruto, Lemon, DLDR Enjoy...**

*Konohagakure*

"Hiah! Hiah! Hiah!" Disebuah hutan yang terletak dihujung Konohagakure, terdapat sebuah tempat latihan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, tempat itu masih mempunyai alat-alat latihan yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, dan karena itu, Seorang remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto memilih tempat ini menjadi tempat latihan rahsianya.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pelajar di Akademi Ninja Konohagakure, mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning keemasan dengan gaya acak-acakan yang menutupi mata kanan nya, Naruto telahpun berumur 16 tahun tetapi masih belum bisa lulus Akademi karena gred nya yang sangat rendah, itu karena setiap tahun Naruto akan selalu gagal didalam test kelulusan Genin karena kelemahannya dalam bidang Ninjutsu, Naruto tidak bisa membuat Klon sempurna sehingga membuatkan dia tidak bisa lulus selama empat tahun berturut-turut, namun Naruto sangat handal dalam bidang taijutsu tetapi lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan nya, ia diam-diam memerhatikan seorang Jounin bernama Maito Gai berlatih dan mengikuti setiap rutin Jounin aneh tersebut, namun Naruto masih sangat lemah dalam bidang Ninjutsu, dan kelemahannya yang paling ketara adalah Bunshin no jutsu, sebuah teknik yang mudah namun memerlukan basic chakra kontrol yang baik dan Naruto tidak memiliki itu karena tidak ada satupun yang mau mengajarinya.

Hari ini seperti biasa Naruto melatih skill taijutsu nya di tempat latihan rahsianya, 3 bulan lagi ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi Genin akan tiba dan tahun ini Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nya, Naruto tidak sedikit pun peduli kepada Desa ini karena selama hidupnya, ia telah dicaci-maki, ditendang, dipukul oleh para penduduk desa ini hanya karena kesalahan yang dibuat oleh makhluk yang berada didalam tubuhnya, perlakuan para penduduk desa terhadap nya setiap hari membuatkan dirinya semakin muak, ia yang dulunya bersifat ceria dan energetik menjadi seorang yang dingin dan pendiam, Naruto mengetahui semuanya setelah bertemu sendiri dengan makhluk tersebut ketika ia pingsan dipukuli ketika menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang dibuli oleh 3 orang Genin, dan itu terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Hah! Hah! Ha! " *Trakk* tumbukan demi tumbukan dilancarkan oleh Naruto sehingga membuat batang pohon yang menjadi sasarannya patah menyembah bumi.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah..." Naruto terduduk keletihan setelah berlatih selama 2 jam tanpa henti, hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk baginya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya yang ke 16, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu memahat luka yang dalam terhadap Naruto karena disaat ia masih kecil, ia akan menjadi sasaran para shinobi yang kehilangan keluarga mereka ketika serangan kyubi terjadi, namun itu berubah ketika ia berumur 14 tahun, Naruto yang ketika itu dalam perjalanan pulang diculik oleh seorang Kunoichi yang dalam keadaan mabuk dan stress, Naruto dipaksa melayani nafsu kunoichi tersebut sampai sang kunoichi pingsan tak sadarkan diri, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersadar dan memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami

Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto mengenali nikmat nya hubungan seks, ketika merasa bernafsu, dia akan pergi ke tempat pelacuran ataupun memperkosa wanita-wanita yang pernah memukulnya disaat ia masih kecil, Naruto memang tidak bisa membuat sebuah bunshin namun Uzumaki Naruto sangat handal dalam menyembunyikan dirinya, sejak dari kecil lagi Naruto adalah seorang yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan diri, bahkan para Anbu konoha tidak bisa mencarinya meskipun dengan jaket orange bunuh aku yang dipakainya, sudah banyak wanita konoha yang ia perkosa namun Naruto tidak pernah tertangkap karena kelebihannya itu, setelah menerima laporan yang sama berkali-kali, sang Hokage menawarkan ganjaran yang besar bagi siapapun yang bisa menangkap nya namun tiada satupun yang bisa, dan itu membuatkan wanita-wanita Konoha(bukan Kunoichi) merasa takut untuk keluar sendirian.

'hahh.. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke tempat pelacuran saja' Naruto membatin sambil berdiri dan bersedia melangkah untuk pulang, tiba-tiba...

*Brakkk!*  
Naruto terdengar suara ranting yang dipijak tidak jauh dari belakang nya "siapa disana? Tunjukkan diri kau!? Naruto bersuara sambil menunggu, matanya tajam menatap sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dibelakang nya

"ayo cepat tunjukkan dirimu!" Kali ini Naruto meninggikan suaranya berharap sesiapun yang mengikutinya untuk keluar.

Setelah beberapa detik muncullah seseorang dari sebalik pohon itu dengan langkah yang gementar, sosok tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sambil memain-mainkan tangan nya, Ah, Naruto mengenali gadis itu, Hyuga Hinata yang sekelas dengannya, meskipun sekelas Naruto lebih tua 5 tahun dari Hyuga Hinata yang membuatkan umur gadis tersebut masih dalam sekitar 11 tahun. "Ah, kau Hinata.. Hyuga kan? Naruto bertanya kepada gadis yang masih malu-malu untuk memandangnya.

"A-ano, Ehmmm" Gadis tersebut sepertinya tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik, Naruto sangat jarang berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya apalagi dengan Hyuga Hinata, jadi itu membuat ia heran kenapa gadis tersebut mengikutinya

"Kau.. Mengintip ku dari tadi Hinata-San? Naruto bertanya. "Ah.. Ehmm.. Ano.." Gadis Hyuga itu belum bisa menjawab dengan lancar, dan itu membuatkan Naruto merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap gadis Hyuga tersebut, 'tch' Naruto membatin kesal

"Ayo jawab saja Hinata-san, aku tidak akan marah kok" Naruto bersuara dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel, ini adalah tempat latihan rahsianya, apa yang anak kecil ini maukan sampai mengikutinya kesini?

"I-iya, Ma-maaf Naruto-Kun kalau aku me-mengikuti mu,ah.." Akhirnya gadis Hyuga itu bisa berbicara dengan sedikit lancar dengan wajahnya yang masih memandang kebawah 'Naruto-Kun hmm?' Naruto membatin, matanya memerhatikan gadis yang berada didepan nya, meskipun masih berusia sebelas tahun nampaknya Hinata Hyuga mempunyai badan yang bagus, cukup bagus untuk anak seusianya, meskipun memakai pakaian yang tertutup Naruto masih bisa melihat bentuk payudara gadis Hyuga itu dengan jelas 'B cup' terlalu besar untuk seorang gadis yang masih muda sepertinya

'mimpi apa aku semalam sampai anak ini mengikuti ku?' Naruto membatin dengan matanya yang masih menatap tajam gadis yang berasal dari klan Hyuga itu, 'Aku masih belum pernah merasakan anak kecil, nampaknya anak ini bisa kucoba' pikiran kotor Naruto mulai muncul karena sudah seminggu dia tidak melakukan hubungan seks akibat kesibukan berlatih, nafsu yang memenuhi pikirannya membuat Naruto menjadi lupa siapakah gadis yang berada didepannya tersebut 'ini adalah peluang ku, akan kucicipi bocah ini sebagai hukuman mengikutiku sampai kesini' Naruto tertawa didalam hati sambil menyusun rancangan nya

"jadi.. Apakah alasan mu mengikuti sampai kesini ku Hyuga-San?" Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata, gadis muda tersebut hanya bisa mendiamkan diri, wajahnya memerah ketika Naruto telahpun berada didepan nya, "A-ano, ummm sebenarnya aku se-selalu mengintip mu latihan Na-Naruto-Kun" Hinata berkata dengan suara yang terketar-ketar "Kamu sepertinya mengenalku, apakah kita pernah bertemu selain dikelas?" Naruto berkata sambil mendekatkan lagi jaraknya terhadap gadis Hyuga tersebut, kini Naruto telahpun berada tepat didepan Hinata, Naruto terpaksa menunduk untuk memandangi gadis Hyuga itu karena perbedaan tinggi mereka

"Aaaaaa-aku, Uhmm, dulu kamu pernah menyelamatkan ku dari dibuli" 'A-ah, Naruto-Kun terlalu dekat, tenangkan dirimu Hinata' Hinata membatin sambil menenangkan dirinya agar tidak pingsan didepan Naruto. 'Dibuli..? Ohh, ahahaa aku sampai lupa pada bocah yang aku selamatkan dulu, jadi ini dia sekarang hmm? ' Naruto membatin sambil matanya liar memandang Hinata, nafsu nya semakin kuat melihat gadis tersebut yang hanya bisa memandang kebawah dan memain-mainkan jari nya dengan gugup 'sabar Naruto..' Dan Naruto mulai menyusun rencana bejatnya "Ohhh... Jadi kamu yang aku selamatin dulu? Hehehe maaf ya aku agak lupa karena kejadian itu sudah agak lama, kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik ya sekarang Hinata-San" Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalan nya, 'kuharap cara yang kubaca dibuku icha-icha itu berhasil untuk anak kecil'

"Ah! A-ano ehmm, Te-terima kasih Naruto-Kun" Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam gadis muda yang berada didepannya, suaranya yang lembut membuat nafsu bejatnya semakin meninggi 'Na-Naruto-Kun mengatakan kalau aku cantik, hiah Hinata tenangkan dirimu' Hinata yang mendengar orang yang ia suka mengatakan dirinya cantik merasakan mukanya memanas karena menahan malu, berdepan dengan Naruto saja sudah membuat ia tak karuan, apalagi mendengar orang yang disukainya mengatakan ia cantik.

"Hehehe iya sama-sama" Naruto berkata sambil tangan nya menuju ke wajah Hinata dan memegang dagu gadis itu, mata mereka bertantangan, Hinata terpaksa memandang sedikit keatas dikarenakan Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, gadis yang masih sangat muda itu berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan saat itu juga, memandang mata Naruto yang sebiru lautan itu membuat gadis muda itu lemah, pandangan nya sedkit buram, badannya terasa lemah akibat perlakuan Naruto kepadanya

"kau mempunyai mata yang cantik Hinata" Naruto berkata sambil memandang mata gadis tersebut dengan intens, Hinata yang diperlakukan sebegitu menjadi semakin gugup dan merasakan dirinya akan pingsan. 'Ah! kuatkan dirimu Hinata' Hinata membatin dengan matanya menatap Naruto dengan sayu, Naruto yang melihat pandangan gadis itu sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi, gadis Hyuga ini akan menjadi pelampiasan Nafsu nya.

"Hinata.. Apakah... Kau suka kepadaku?" Naruto bertanya, matanya memandang tepat ke mata gadis Hyuga itu "A-ano, Naruto-Kun, A-aku" Hinata semakin tidak karuan, soalan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto membuatnya kaku dan lemah, Hinata gadis pemalu dari klan Hyuga yang terkenal dengan sifat tegas dan kejam tidak tau harus menjawap apa, "Ayo jawab saja Hinata, apakah kau suka kepadaku? " Naruto sekali lagi bertanya "I-iya, Se-setelah kau menyelamatkan ku aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari jauh, kau seorang yang baik dan tidak mudah berputus asa, dan itu membuat aku sangat menyukai mu, ta-ta-tapi aku malu dan tidak berani untuk mengatakannya karena aku takut kau akan marah" Hinata dengan ajaibnya bisa berbicara dengan lancar meskipun dengan sedikitpun gagap dan itu membuat naruto sedikit kagum

'waw, tidak kusangka tindakan ku itu bisa menjadi seperti ini hahaha' tawa Naruto dalam hati karena tidak menyangka tindakan yang ia lakukan 5 tahun yang lalu membawa kepada peristiwa ini "Hinata, sini peluk aku" Naruto berkata dengan nada lembut sambil melebarkan tangan nya, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung saja memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil menangis, setelah pulang dari akademi gadis itu telah dimarahi oleh Tou-Sama nya karena masih belum bisa menunjukkan ciri-ciri pewaris klan Hyuga, itu membuatkan pikiran gadis muda tersebut kacau dan Hinata memilih lari keluar dari rumah untuk menenangkan pikiran nya, ketika melihat orang yang disukainya berjalan kehujung desa, Hinata tanpa berpikir panjang langsung saja mengikuti Naruto.

'Kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto bertanya, ia melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan melihat mata Hinata yang masih basah, "Ano.. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, a-aku hanya gembira saja Naruto-kun" Hinata menjawab dengan mengeluarkan senyuman nya, dan itu membuatkan Naruto semakin tidak tahan, matanya menatap dengan liar, nafasnya memburu melihat bibir gadis muda itu yang merah dan segar, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun merapatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata membuat gadis tersebut kembali memerah dan memejamkan mata erat, 'Na-Naruto-Kun akan men-ciumku? ' dan

*Cup* Naruto menempelkan bibirnya kebibir mungil Hinata membuat gadis muda itu terpaku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, ciuman yang awalnya lembut menjadi sedikit ganas dengan Naruto yang mendominasi disebabkan Hinata yang masih belum mempunyai pengalaman apapun 'Wah lembut sekali bibir anak ini' batin Naruto, lidahnya bergerak bebas didalam rongga mulut Hinata, gadis tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata terpejam, tidak tau harus melakukan apa, semakin lama Hinata menikmati perbuatan Naruto, dan Naruto merasakan nafas Hinata semakin memburu akibat perlakuan nya

*Slurpp* *Slurpp* * Slurppp* Naruto dengan lahapnya mengerjakan bibir mungil Hinata yang masih belum pernah disentuh, ditambah pula bibir gadis itu mempunyai rasa yang manis membuat Naruto semakin tak karuan, 'manis' Naruto membatin, ia memandang Hinata yang hanya memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi yang lucu

*A-ahhhn.. Na-Naruto-Kun.. Ha.. Ha..* Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah Naruto melepaskan ciuman yang juga menjadi ciuman pertama nya, Hinata hanya bisa memandang kebawah, ia tidak berani memandang Naruto yang juga menarik nafas setelah melepaskan ciuman yang berdurasi hampir satu menit lamanya, 'Ci-ciuman pertamaku... Na-Naruto-kun mencium ku..'

"Haa.. Ha.." Naruto menarik nafas nya 'kalau bukan karena nafasku, takkan kulepaskan bibir anak ini' Naruto memandang Hinata, "Hinata, pandang aku" Naruto bersuara, tangan nya kembali memegang dagu Hinata, mata mereka kembali bertemu, "apakah kau marah?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang lembut, tangan kiri nya membelai pipi Hinata, gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Naruto, 'tangan Naruto-Kun sangat kasar dan besar' Hinata kembali membuka matanya, matanya kembali memandang Naruto yang sabar menunggu jawapan nya, "A-aku ti-tidak marah kok, a-aku senang ka-kalau Na-Naruto-Kun yang mengambil ciuman pertama ku" Hinata menjawabnya dengan malu-malu sambil menikmati belaian tangan Naruto dipipinya

Naruto tersenyum, namun didalam hatinya menyeringai kemenangan 'tiba masanya' "Hinata, apakah kau percaya kepadaku?" Naruto bertanya, "E-ehmm a-aku percaya sama Na-Naruto-Kun" Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum senang, perasaan malunya sedikit hilang setelah melihat senyum Naruto, "Baiklah kalau begitu" tangan Naruto bergerak mencapai sleting baju Hinata, Naruto dengan perlahan menurunkan resleting baju itu dan terlihatlah baju dalam yang dipakai oleh Hinata, "Na-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata memandang mata Naruto mencari jawapan, "tenang saja, kamu percaya kan sama aku? Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu kok" Naruto tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir mungil Hinata, namun kali ini Naruto menciumnya dengan perlahan, Hinata berusaha membalas ciuman Naruto mengikuti instingnya, dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum kemenangan didalam hatinya.

Tangan Naruto mulai melepaskan jaket yang dipakai oleh Hinata, setelah Naruto membuka baju dalam yang dipakai oleh gadis itu hingga terlihatlah payudara yang lumayan besar dengan puting yang berwarna pink mengacung seolah-olah menantang Naruto untuk melumat nya 'jackpot'

"Hinata" Hinata yang dipanggil berusaha memandang Naruto meskipun perasaan malu yang sangat kuat melihat Naruto memandang payudara nya yang terlalu besar bagi gadis semuda Hinata, "kamu cantik sekali" Naruto berkata dengan nafas yang memburu, Hinata hanya bisa diam namun merasa senang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tak bisa menahan gejolaknya langsung saja mencicipi dua gunung surga yang berada didepan matanya, lidahnya bergerak dengan liar menjilati puting Hinata kiri dan kanan

*Slurppp* *Slurpppp* Slurppppppppp*

Naruto dengan bernafsu nya melumat puting payudara Hinata, "Ahnn~ Na-Naruto-kun~" Hinata mendesah merasa sangat geli ketika Naruto dengan rakusnya menjilat dan menghisap payudara nya 'Ahnn~ Na-Naruto-kun membuatku terasa geli tapi aku juga merasa enak' Hinata membatin, matanya tertutup menahan rasa geli bercampur nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan

*Slurppppppppp* "Ahhhh..." Naruto menghentikan perbuatan nya, menarik nafasnya, dan melihat Hinata yang hanya berdiri ditempat dengan mata yang terpejam dan wajah yang memerah, "Hinata.." Hinata membuka matanya ketika Naruto memanggil namanya, pandangan nya sayu setelah melalui pengalaman yang tidak pernah ia lalui, Naruto membuatnya merasa geli bercampur kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya

"kau suka?" Naruto bertanya sambil membetulkan celana nya yang terasa sesak disebabkan Naruto kecil yang terbangun dari tidur, ia melihat Hinata memerhatikan perbuatannya, "Hinata..?" Hinata memandang Naruto, namun hatinya bertanya apakah benda yang terlihat besar didalam celana Naruto itu, "apakah kau suka?" Naruto sekali lagi bertanya, "Ehmm.. I-iya, pertama aku merasa aneh ta-tapi setelah itu aku merasa geli dan dan.." Naruto menutup bibir Hinata dengan ciuman, lidahnya menyapu rongga mulut gadis kecil itu, Hinata yang mengikut instingnya membalas dengan memainkan lidahnya meskipun masih kaku, bagi Naruto itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku membuka celanamu? tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok" Naruto bertanya setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka, Hinata memandang Naruto, "Ahhh.. Uh-uhmm" dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mengikuti kemauan Naruto, Naruto tanpa menunggu lama langsung saja menunduk dan melepaskan celana yang dipakai oleh Hinata sehingga hanya meninggalkan celana dalamnya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh Naruto adalah sebuah bentuk surga yang tercetak dengan jelas dibalik celana dalam putih yang dipakai oleh Hinata, "Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang melihat Naruto memandangi lurah dipahanya dengan penuh nafsu merasa tersangat malu dan menutupi selangkangan nya, namun Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan lembut dan mengalihkan tangan gadis itu dari menutupi lurah perawannya.

"Hinata.. Tenang saja okey " Naruto mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, pemandangan yang berada didepannya adalah pemandangan yang paling tercantik yang pernah ia lihat, tanpa sebuah bulu dan bentuknya yang tebal membuat junior Naruto merasa ingin meledak keluar, 'baiklah, ittadakimasu' dan Naruto pun menurunkan celana dalam Hinata dan terserlah lah Vagina yang mulus tanpa bulu, Naruto terpaku sejenak memandangi ciptaan terhebat yang berada didepannya, "Cantik sekali.." Naruto berbisik namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata, 'A-ah, Naruto-kun mengatakan bahwa 'benda' itu ca-cantik?' "Hinata, sekarang aku mau kamu berbaring, boleh kan?" Hinata, gadis yang masih labil itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Naruto, setelah Hinata berbaring Naruto mulai membuka pakaiannya sehingga tinggal boxernya saja, Hinata yang melihat itu menutup matanya dengan sedikit celah untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan Naruto, sungguh Hinata adalah seorang gadis muda yang masih belum mengetahui apa itu hubungan sex dan rasa ingin tau nya meningkat setelah merasakan perasaan aneh ketika Naruto mencium serta menghisap payudara nya.

setelah Hinata berbaring Naruto memegang kedua kaki Hinata dan melebarkan kaki gadis itu sehingga terlihat lah lurah yang mulus dan tembam yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun, Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan mulai meraba lurah nikmat Hinata dengan perlahan, "A-ah Na-Naru-to-kun, aku terasa ge-geli" Hinata bersuara dengan nada yang sedikit mendesah membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu mendengar suara gadis Hyuga tersebut, "tenang saja Hinata, aku akan membuat mu merasa kesedapan" dan Naruto pun membenamkan wajahnya ke lurah nikmat Hinata, Naruto mulai meneroka sekitar lurah Hinata menggunakan lidahnya dengan lihainya, 'sedikit asin tapi tak masalah bagiku' Hinata yang tadinya merasa geli bercampur nikmat ketika Naruto mengerjakan payudara kini merasakan yang lebih hebat, kali ini Hinata merasa sangat aneh tapi menyenangkan ketika Naruto menjilat dan mencumbui lubang 'kotornya' dengan penuh nafsu, 'AH!Ahn! Naruto-kun membuatku merasa aneh sekali lagi, Ah-n a-apa Naruto-kun tidak merasa jijik?' sementara Hinata terus saja menahan untuk tidak mendesah, Naruto dengan bersemangatnya meneroka lurah nikmat gadis itu dengan penuh semangat

"Ahn~ Ahn~ Ahhhh, Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku merasa aneh, Ahnnn~" Naruto menyeringai karena berhasil membuat gadis polos itu mendesah, dan kini giliran Hinata untuk membuatnya merasa 'aneh' hehehe, 'waktunya mandi junior' Naruto menyudahi perbuatannya dan tersenyum bangga melihat Hinata yang terbaring dengan ekspresi yang lucu baginya, "Hinata" Naruto memanggil gadis itu, Hinata membuka matanya, Naruto berdiri dan membuka boxernya sehingga keluarlah junior nya tegang mengacung seperti besi, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung saja penasaran, "kamu.. Tau ini apa?" Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata, "Eh-ehmm" Gadis polos itu menggelengkan kepalanya karena belum pernah melihat 'benda' yang berada didepannya, "Ini adalah penis, fungsi nya sama seperti punyamu-, Naruto menunjuk kearah vagina Hinata, cuma punyaku tugasnya adalah untuk masuk kedalam punyamu" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kepada Hinata, "E-ehh? Ta-tapi i-itu terlalu be-besarrr" Hinata menjawab dengan perasaan takut melihat 'benda' yang mengacung tepat diwajahnya, Hinata melihat sebuah cairan yang berkilat berada diujung 'benda' tersebut, 'i-itu terlalu be-besar, mana mungkin bisa ma-masuk' Hinata membatin sambil matanya melirik kearah lurahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu kok" Naruto tersenyum dan membelai rambut Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk malu diperlakukan seperti itu, "Hinata, tadi kau lihat kan bagaimana aku melakukannya" Naruto bertanya sambil tangannya sekali lagi menunjuk ke arah Vagina Hinata yang berkilat kemerah "Ahhh.. U-uhmmm" Hinata mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena ketahuan mengintip, "Bisakah.. Kau lakukan itu pada aku?" Naruto memegang batang nya dan mengarahkan nya kearah bibir Hinata, "Ahh NA-Naruto-kun!" Hinata kaget melihat 'benda' yang terlihat keras itu tepat berada dibibirnya, 'terasa hangat', "ayo Hinata, kamu mau kan membuat aku merasa seperti mu tadi?" Naruto memimpin tangan Hinata kearah batangnya, Hinata menutup matanya, mengingati apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya sebelum itu, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyentuh ujung penis Naruto yang mengeluarkan cecair berkilat, Hinata mulai sedikit terbiasa dan memutar-mutar lidahnya disekitar kepala penis Naruto, "Ahhh.. Hinata, kau memang gadis yang cepat belajar' Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati lidah Hinata yang berputar-putar di kepala penis nya, Hinata yang mendengar pujian Naruto merasa bersemangat dan melajukan tempoh lidahnya dan mulai menjilati seluruh batang penis Naruto, 'pe-penis Naruto-kun terasa sangat panas dan lembut' Hinata mulai terbiasa menjilati benda asing yang baru saja ditemuinya

"Ahh.. Masukkan kedalam mulutmu Hinata" Naruto berkata sambil tangannya membelai rambut Hinata dengan penuh 'kasih sayang', "Ahh.. U-uhmm" Hinata langsung saja memasuki penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya dan Naruto pun memaju mundurkan kepala Hinata dengan perlahan, "Ahhh, lakukan seperti itu Hinata" Hinata mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, Naruto terasa seperti melayang menikmati bibir dan mulut Hinata yang lembut membelai juniornya, Naruto membuka matanya ketika merasa Hinata menggunakan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati kepala juniornya dengan lihai dan itu mmbuat Naruto merasa akan ada sesuatu yang keluar, "Ahhh haaa kau bagus sekali Hinata, nanti sebentar lagi aku akan keluar, kau harus menelannya okey" Dan Naruto pun kembali memaju mundurkan kepala Hinata namun dengan tempo yang lebih laju dan semakin laju, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan membeliakkan matanya ketika cairan demi cairan yang lengket dan berbau kuat menembak ke rongga nya, "Ahhh AHHHH Hinata AhhHHHH" Naruto menekan penisnya jauh ke rongga mulut Hinata dan menembakkan spermanya yang tertakung selama seminggu jauh kedalam rongga gadis kecil itu, "AHMMM Ahhhhm Nha-Nhaarhutho-kun" Hinata berusaha menelan sebanyak mana yang ia bisa dan memuntahkan selebihnya "Uhuk Uhuk Ughh ghhh bhhhhh " Hinata tersedak diakibatkan sperma Naruto yang terlalu banyak menembak ke rongga mulutnya, "Na-Naruto-kun? Ka-kau membuatku meminum pipis mu?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang tersekat

"Ehh bukan kok, itu namanya sperma bukannya air kecil ku, sperma itu sama seperti susu, sebab itu aku menyuruh kamu menelannya" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman palsunya 'hahaha susu' Naruto tertawa dalam hati, "Su... Susu? lelaki juga pu-punya susu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang ingin tau, menelan sisa-sisa 'susu' yang melengket di tekak nya, "ada kok, itu ada yang kamu telan adalah susu ku, jadi kalau kamu mau tinggal minta saja okey" Naruto menjawab dengan tangannya membelai rambut Hinata, "Ha-hai Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah innocent nya yang membuat Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah mau menodai gadis Hyuga yang satu ini, 'ah persetan dengan semua itu, akan kuajarkan anak ini

*Warning Loli Lemon (oh no mothafaka, don't read this shit if you're not into loli, i'm warning you kiddo)*

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan membuat kamu merasakan yang lebih enak lagi, kamu mau kan?" Naruto mengelus alur Hinata yang masih memerah akibat ulahnya, Vagina gadis ini terlalu kecil dan itu membuat Naruto berpikir apakah juniornya bisa masuk kesana?

"Yang.. Lebih enak?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan nada yang ingin tau, "Iya, pertama akan terasa sedikit sakit tapi lama-lama akan rasa enak kok" Naruto tersenyum menenangkan Hinata, "U.. Uhm bbaiklah " Hinata tersenyum dengan imutnya, Naruto hanya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak tergesa-gesa

"Baiklah.." Naruto memegang juniornya dan mengarahkannya ke alur Hinata yang sudah basah dengan air liur nya, dengan perlahan Naruto memaju mundurkan juniornya di alur vagina Hinata untuk pemanasan, "Ahh! Na.. Naruto-kun, a- apakah bisa masuk? Punyamu terlalu be-besar" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit takut melihat junior Naruto yang berada di tempat pribadinya yang masih belum tersentuh, "kamu tak perlu takut ya, kamu percaya kan sama aku Hinata" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan intens dan itu membuat gadis Hyuga tersebut berpaling dan mengangguk lemah

Setelah beberapa menit pemanasan Naruto mencoba menekan juniornya kelobang yang kelihatannya terlalu kecil, Naruto terus menekan sedikit demi sedikit sehingga kepala juniornya memasuki lobang suci yang akan tercemari sebentar lagi, "Auhh Ahhh Naruto-kun sa-sakittt" Hinata merintih kesakitan merasa benda asing yang masuk kedalam tempat pribadinya, Naruto yang sudahpun dikawal oleh nafsu hanya diam dan mulai mendorong penisnya sedikit demi sedikit sehingga Naruto merasa sesuatu yang menahan pergerakannya 'Sudah sampai ke selaput daranya, baiklah' "Auhh Naruto-kun Ahhh ughh ahhhhh- umphh umphhh!"

Hinata merintih kesakitan ketika Naruto mengoyakkan selaput daranya dengan sekali tekan, namun Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulut gadis itu, Naruto membiarkan juniornya dan vagina Hinata menyesuaikan diri, darah mengalir diantara batang penisnya yang tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya, Naruto memandang Hinata, gadis itu masih menangis, Naruto merasa sedikit khawatir dengan gadis itu, "Hinata" Naruto memanggil Hinata namun gadis itu masih menangis dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, "Hinata" Naruto memegang kedua tangan gadis itu dan menyapu air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi gadis Hyuga tersebut, "Hinata pandang aku" Hinata membuka matanya yang memerah, Naruto kembali merasa bersalah namun dengan cepat mengetepikan perasaan itu, "maafkan aku ya, aku janji setelah ini kamu tak akan merasa sakit lagi kok" Naruto mencoba membujuk gadis itu, "Hikss.. Hikss.. Ta-tapi punyaku terasa sakit dan perih Hikss.." Hinata menjawab dengan terisak-isak, "iya-iya aku minta maaf ya, sini peluk aku" Hinata langsung saja memeluk Naruto dan menangis dibahunya, Naruto membelai rambut gadis itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya, setelah tangisnya Hinata reda Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

Juniornya masih tertanam siap untuk menghancurkan vagina kecil Hinata

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya dan bertanya pada Hinata yang sudah berhenti menangis "kau masih merasa sakit?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir (dibuat-buat), Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak.." Naruto tersenyum (palsu) memajukan juniornya dengan perlahan, Hinata hanya diam menahan sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasainya, ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah dimata Naruto, sungguh gadis yang masih sangat polos, Naruto merasa melayang dengan kesempitan vagina Hinata, ia memang pernah memecahkan perawan seorang wanita namun gadis ini dengan mudah mengalahkan kesempitan vagina yang pernah ia rasai selama hidupnya, Naruto melajukan sedikit tempo nya untuk merasakan lebih lagi, perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasai 'aku rasa.. Aku suka vagina anak kecil' Naruto membatin dengan matanya memandang ekspresi wajah Hinata yang lucu, itu membuatkan juniornya mau saja melepaskan tembakan namun Naruto menahannya

"Haaa.. Haaa apakah kau merasa enak Hinata?" Naruto melihat gadis itu memandang nya dengan malu, pandangan gadis itu sendu dan itu sangat tidak sesuai untuk anak sekecil nya, namun itu membuat Naruto semakin semangat memaju mundurkan penisnya di vagina sempit gadis itu, "Ahnnn~ Naru... Naruto-kun~ ahhhhhh~ aku merasa sangat aneh~ seperti mau pipis" Hinata menjawab dengan nada yang lemah, bibirnya terbuka seperti mau berkata sesuatu tetapi hanya diam, 'udah bisa orgasme?' Naruto membatin melajukan tempo nya menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang menjadi musik ditelinga Naruto.

"Ahhhhn~ Na.. Naruto-kun berhenti aku Ahhhn mau pipis" Naruto menghiraukan desahan gadis itu dan melajukan lagi kocokannya sehingga merasa vagina Hinata menjadi semaki sempit dan itu membuat Naruto hampir mencapai limitnya, "Ahhh Ahhh Naru.. Naruto-kun berhenti aku mau pipis, ahhh ahnnn HYANNNN!" namun Hinata lebih dulu merasakan orgasme pertamanya dan Naruto merasakan cairan hangat membasahi juniornya, Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat dan itu membuat Naruto merasa sedikitnya susah untuk bergerak, namun itu tidak menghalangnya untuk menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam rahim Hinata dengan hentakan terakhir, "Ughhh Ahhhh vagina mu enak sekali Hinata..." Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati kenikmatan menembakkan spermanya kedalam vagina gadis kecil yang mempunyai perasaan suka kepadanya, 'Hahh hahh, sial gadis ini bisa membuatku jadi ketagihan dengan vagina sempitnya' Naruto tersadar ketika melihat Hinata hanya diam, rupanya gadis itu telahpun tertidur pulas di dengan kepalanya dileher Naruto, itu membuat Naruto dapat merasakan nafas gadis itu berhembus dengan perlahan seperti seorang yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

Naruto menukar posisi mereka dan membiarkan Hinata tidur pulas didadanya, gadis itu tidur dengan ekspresi yang damai meskipun telah di nodai olehnya, Naruto memandang wajah gadis itu dengan lama, bermacam perasaan bermain dipikirannya namun ia ketepikan semua itu, setelah hampir dua jam membiarkan Hinata tidur didadanya Naruto tersadar bahwa malam akan menjelma dan Hinata harus pulang kerumahnya, "Hinata, bangun Hinata" Naruto mencoba memanggil gadis itu namun Hinata masih tertidur, Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dan sekali lagi memanggil namanya, "Hinata... Bangun.." Hinata dengan ragu-ragu membuka mata nya dan menyadari bahwa ia tertidur didada Naruto, gadis itu melihat Naruto tersenyum memandangnya, Hinata tertunduk malu dan merasakan benda aneh yang berada di tempat pribadinya, 'sial aku lupa untuk mengeluarkannya' Naruto dengan perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya dan terlihatlah spermanya yang mengalir dari vagina Hinata, Hinata hanya terdiam dengan posisinya yang masih berbaring dibadan Naruto

"Hinata, kau harus pulang, udah mau malam soalnya" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk berdiri namun kembali terbaring karena merasa nyeri diselangkangan nya, "Auh.." Hinata merintih, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dan membantu gadis itu untuk berpakaian, setelah selesai Naruto langsung saja menghantarkan gadis itu pulang kerumahnya, Naruto sudah biasa pergi ke kompleks klan Hyuga ketika ia masih kecil untuk membuat onar dan ia tidak pernah tertangkap meskipun memakai pakaian berwarna orange, setelah meminta Hinata untuk menunjukkan dimana kamarnya Naruto langsung saja meletakkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya, "Hinata, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini" Naruto tersenyum dan Hinata seperti biasa memandang Naruto dengan malu, Naruto mencium bibir gadis itu untuk kali terakhir dan langsung saja meninggalkan kompleks itu untuk kembali kerumahnya

* * *

keesokan harinya Hinata tidak masuk kekelas dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari sehingga membuat Naruto merasa sedikit khawatir dengan gadis kecil itu, namun hari berikutnya Hinata kembali memasuki kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, Naruto menyadari gadis itu akan memandangnya dengan wajah yang memerah ketika ia memandang kearah lain, dan dari situlah Hinata Hyuga menjadi mangsa Uzumaki Naruto bocah Kyubi yang dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha namun dialah hero yang seharusnya disanjung oleh penduduk desa ini...

*EPILOG*

*5 Tahun Kemudian*

"Ahhhn Ahhhn Hyannn~ aku keluar Naruto-kun!" disebuah hutan yang pernah menjadi saksi seorang gadis kecil untuk kali pertama merasakan hubungan intim dapat terdengar suara desahan dan bunyi bunyi aneh memenuhi hutan tersebut

*Plok Plok Plok Plok Plok*

Suara aneh tersebut berasal dari dua org manusia yang sedang berasmara dengan dengan hangatnya tanpa memikirkan apapun yang terjadi, "Ughh aku akan keluar" Suara tersebut telah berubah menjadi suara seorang lelaki dan lelaki tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang telah pun tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa.

Lima tahun telah berlalu dan Naruto telah menjadi salah satu Shinobi yang paling ditakuti di Genso No kuni, meskipun baru berusia 21 tahun Naruto telah menjadi shinobi yang bisa membuat musuhnya ketakutan hanya dengan mendengar namanya, Naruto telahpun tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa dengan ketinggian yang mengagumkan yaitu 6' 5" (196CM) dengan fisik yang juga tidak kalah hebatnya, sudah sebulan Naruto meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengembara mengelilingi dunia, baru saja menjejakkan kakinya ke gerbang Naruto telahpun disambut oleh Hyuga Hinata dan langsung saja dibawa ke hutan tempat ia selalu berlatih, gadis yang dulu ia ambil kesempatan dan ia nodai kini tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cukup cantik dengan fisik yang cukup bagus membuatnya menjadi menjadi lirikan mata penduduk lelaki desa ini.

Hinata telah menjadi salah satu gadis yang masih ia gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang semakin meningkat, setelah lulus menjadi Genin Naruto merasakan nafsunya semakin meningkat dan itu membuatnya menjadi sex maniak, setelah lima tahun berlalu Naruto telah menyetubuhi hampir semua Kunoichi desa ini dan itu termasuk sang Hokage kelima Tsunade Senju dan pembantunya Shizune, Hinata Jounin sensei Yuuhi Kurenai, Kunoichi gila bernama Anko Mitarashi, Anbu wanita bernama Yugao Uzuki, dan juga angkatan sekelasnya yang sebaya dengan Hinata yaitu Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten, Hinata juga menawarkan adik perempuannya yang bernama Hanabi dan Naruto sekali lagi dapat merasakan vagina sempit gadis Hyuga yang amat disukainya.

Merasa ingin mencari suasana yang baru Naruto memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Jiraiya Legendari Sannin yang mati dibunuh oleh Akatsuki untuk melindungi dirinya, Tsunade Senju tidak bisa menahan keinginan Naruto setelah lelaki itu memberinya kenikmatan yang telah lama ia impikan, Naruto diberi kebebasan seperti Jiraiya dan bisa keluar masuk desa kapan pun ia mau, meskipun sempat ditolak oleh beberapa pihak namun itu berjaya ditangani oleh Hokage itu, setelah keluar dari desa Naruto telah bersetubuh dengan kunoichi dari setiap desa yang dikunjunginya, itu termasuk anak Kazegake Sabaku No Temari, Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei, cucu Tsuchikage yang bernama Kurotsuchi, dan juga kunoichi Kumo yang bernama Samui, Mabui, Karui, Jinchuriki ekor 2 Nii Yugito dan juga Daimyo negara salji Koyuki Kazahana, Naruto telah membunuh satu persatu anggota Akatsuki yang coba untuk menangkapnya dan itu membuat kumpulan tersebut menjauhi dirinya untuk sementara.

"Ughh aku mau keluar" Naruto yang baru saja pulang ke desa telahpun mendapat sambutan yang hangat dan itu berasal dari gadis kecil yang dulunya seorang yang pemalu, "aku mau meminumnya Naruto-kun, Hahh AHNN~ aku mau meminum susu mu AHnnnn~" Hinata bersuara dengan desahan nya yang cukup kuat, lidah gadis itu terkeluar dan matanya memandang Naruto dengan penuh cinta, "Ughh terserah kau saja" Naruto langsung saja mengeluarkan juniornya yang telahpun menjadi kegilaan para Kunoichi diseluruh desa dan mengarahkannya kewajah Hinata yang langsung saja melahap batang nya dengan bernafsu dan menelan semua yang ia keluarkan "Uhmmm~ enak sekali hehehe~" Hinata menjilati jarinya menelan semua sperma yang Naruto keluarkan untuknnya, matanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, "Hmmmm~ Susumu enak sekali Naruto-kun hehehe~" Naruto hanya memandangi gadis itu dengan pandangan biasa karena sudah terbiasa dengan prilaku gadis Hyuga itu.

"Kau masih saja memanggilnya susu hmm? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Hinata" Hinata hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Aku akan tetap memanggilnya seperti itu karena aku suka meminum susumu Naruto-kun" Hinata menjawab dengan ceria nya membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan malas, jawaban yang sama setiap kali ia tanyakan

"terserah kau saja" Naruto pun memejamkan matanya... Hinata memandang wajah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diertikan..

*END*

Bagi yang gak suka ga perlu dibaca, udah lama ide ini bersarang dibenak ku dan baru ini bisa kuselesaikan ahahha, maaf kalau gaje karena udah lama ga nulis, aku dulu seorang penulis yang aktif namun terpaksa menghapus akun lama karna kesibukan kerja, sekarang sudah ada sedikit waktu jadi bisalah untuk ku menulis ide yg bersarang di benak ku, ini hanya sebuah cerita hasil dari pikiranku, aku hanya meminjam karakter Naruto karena aku membesar dengan Naruto, aku mendapat ide ini ketika bermain H-game yang bernama Teaching Feeling kwkwkkwk, dan itu 2 tahun yang lalu, soal bahasa yang aku gunakan maaf ya kalau sedikit bercampur dengan bahasa melayu, tolong pahami aja karena aku terakhir sekolah 7 tahun yang lalu dan 7 tahun itu kuhabiskan dengan merantau di negara jiran jadi bahasaku agak bercampur sedikit, ga ada masa untuk mempelajari kembali bahasa Indonesia jadi pahami aja okey, dan satu lagi bagi siapa-siapa yang main game Mobile Legends : Bang Bang add ya id ku IPV_Dkadarkness76 biar bisa main bareng, okey itu aja.

-ADIOS-

OUT

 _ ***6-3-2017***_


End file.
